Rain dance and Romance
by Synchronicity83
Summary: What will happen when you combine a dark,rainy night,a note, and a surprise rooftop rendezvous between Helen Magnus and Nikola Tesla? Will they declare their love for one another or will their fiery passions lay dormant inside their hearts..
1. Chapter 1

Rain dance and Romance

**This short story was inspired by the GW Monthly Challenge for April titled "Kissing in the Rain." This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, as well as for the television show Sanctuary. Any comments or feedback would be deeply appreciated..and last but not least....enjoy!!! Slight spoilers for "Sleepers." **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sanctuary characters..they are the property of their respective creators..**

**The poem featured in the story is "She Walks in Beauty" by Lord Byron.**

Helen Magnus stared blankly out at the grey,somber world outside her office window. The rain danced delicately on the windowpane like two amorous lovers gliding across a dance floor. Raindrops fell like tears, the tears she could not cry. The world outside her window reflected how she felt on the inside; cold, dark, and her soul felt greyer than the greyest storm cloud in the sky. She elegantly lifted her long, sinewy, fingers to the window as she traced the dance of the raindrops as they fell with a subtle grace. One small tear made its way gently down her face as she whispered his name, "Nikola." It had been two months since his tragic transformation from immortal to mortal. Now he had gone, and she would never be able to tell him what she had longed to say to him that fateful night. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked over to her desk. "Helen Magnus, you have to stay strong. You cannot fall apart." she instructed herself as she looked over new patient files. The papers had become wet with her tears as they caressed the side of her face and fell.

**TAP! TAP!TAP!**

She raised her head from the file she was reading and glanced toward the window. the noise came again seconds later. This time more insistent than before.

**TAP! TAP!TAP!**

She effortlessly stood up from her desk and floated across the room toward the window. There perched on the windowsill was a beautiful, lustrous, dove the color of pure fallen snow. It gracefully cocked its delicate head at her as it shook the rain from its ivory wings. Around its neck was a garland of petite, red, roses and a note was attached to it. She slowly opened the window and reached for the note as she heard a soft cooooo...cooooo...come from the white dove. She smiled to herself knowing very well who the note was from. when she had the note in her hand the dove lightly hopped off the window and was gone into the grey,cloud-filled sky.

Helen untied the white, satin ribbon that had held the note to the rose garland around the dove's neck and carefully unrolled the slightly rain drenched note. The note had been written in a very elegant hand. Handwriting she knew so well her eyes could have been closed shut and she would still know who the writer of the note was. She traced her hand over each fancy letter as a smile slowly appeared on her face and a sparkle came to her dazzling blue eyes. A sparkle and warmth that had not shown itself for months since his departure and her not being able to say good-bye. He had left so quickly that night after he had discovered his new ability of magnetism and had not even left a note behind. Yet, she knew in her heart that this was always his way, although it saddened her deeply on the inside to see him go. She turned her glance back toward the words on the paper and noticed that there was a poem in his hand written on the top of the note:

_She walks in beauty, like the night__  
__Of cloudless climes and starry skies;__  
__And all that's best of dark and bright__  
__Meet in her aspect and her eyes:__  
__Thus mellowed to that tender light__  
__Which heaven to gaudy day denies.___

_One shade the more, one ray the less,__  
__Had half impaired the nameless grace__  
__Which waves in every raven tress,__  
__Or softly lightens o'er her face;__  
__Where thoughts serenely sweet express__  
__How pure, how dear their dwelling place.___

_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,__  
__So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,__  
__The smiles that win, the tints that glow,__  
__But tell of days in goodness spent,__  
__A mind at peace with all below,__  
__A heart whose love is innocent!_

She smiled to herself as she read the words of "She Walks in Beauty" by Lord Byron. Nikola had always made her feel beautiful as if she were a beautiful, rare, jewel to be admired for the rarity that it was. He had always made her feel like his equal during a time when women were perceived as inferiors to men. She had always appreciated him for this and his unwavering loyalty to her throughout the years, no matter what happened. There was more writing below the poem:

_Meet me on the rooftop at ten o'clock. I have a surprise for you. _

_P.S. You still look hot!!_

Helen smiled warmly again and had a spring in her step as she left her office. She would have another chance to tell him all that was in her heart. All the words would be said that she had struggled for so long to say. The night could not come soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it has been a very long time..and I apologize..but here is the second chapter of my story "Rain Dance and Romance." I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own any of the characters of Sanctuary, they are the property of their respective creators.**

Rain Dance and Romance

TICK TOCK! DRIP DROP! TICK TOCK! DRIP DROP!

Helen Magnus listened to the endless, simplistic, symphony created between the natural, soft, sound of the rain outside her window and the steady, steadfast, man-made sound of the clock. The minutes and seconds seemed to tick by so slowly like watching sand through an hourglass. She tried to keep her mind on her work as she sifted through the various files that lay strewn across her desk. She stared at the clock again and it only read four o'clock. She glanced back down at her work only to have her thoughts drift away like a passing cloud .

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Helen jolted upright in her chair as she saw the loyal, smiling, face of her curly,sandy-haired,protégé standing in front of her desk.

"Oh, Will, I did not notice that you had entered the room. I am sorry. I guess I was just enthralled with my work."

She gently laid one of the folders back onto her desk as she warmly smiled at him.

"No apology needed. I sometimes daydream a little myself."

He smiled knowingly at her as he placed the white, china ,tea cup and saucer gently on the desk in front of her. "I thought you could use some tea."

"Thank you, Will." Helen glanced up at the man that had stood by her side through happiness and through heartbreak. She looked up into the clear, blue, analytical, eyes that knew her well. Sometimes too well. She could not hide from him. No matter how hard she tried.

"I will leave you to your work and the thoughts of the certain person you were dreaming of ," Will smiled as he left the office.

Helen bit her lower lip at the last comment by her protégé and breathed in the scent of the dark,aromatic,tea that had been placed in front of her. The scent was sweet with just a hint of spicy citrus as she slowly held it to her lips and took a short sip before placing it back down onto the saucer. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes as she listened to the soothing, serenade of the rain. She let its slow rhythm carry her away from the thoughts in her mind. thoughts of wanting to be in love with every fiber of her being that it ached intertwined with thoughts of not wanting to be alone and scared.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Her eyes flew open at the familiar sound being made on the window. She quickly stood up from her desk and made her way toward the window. There on the window ledge was the pretty,elegant,white, dove from before shaking raindrops from its wings as it fluffed its soft, downy, feathers. Around its neck was a sapphire blue, velvet pouch with a note attached to it. She carefully opened the window to take the pouch and note from the beautiful bird's neck. The dove cooed softly as she gently caressed its soft feathers with one of her long, delicate, fingers. As quickly as it had appeared, the dove was gone from the window and flew back into the grey, stormy, sky that awaited outside the window.

Helen walked back toward her desk as she unrolled the note and noticed that it was written in the same style of handwriting as the first note that she had received. She glanced over the note and started to read it: **"**_**The sky is still weeping tears because the angels are envious of your radiant beauty that outshines even the most ethereal angel in heaven above."**_

_**P.S. I named the dove Helen in honor of the most intelligent and beautiful person I know besides myself...**_

She smiled at the note and stroked the soft velvet of the pouch as she wondered what could be inside. She would open it later when she was in her room and would savor the mystery of what it could be.

**Later on that night in her room...**

Helen sat at her lavishly decorated vanity table as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a simple, timeless,short,black, lace ,dress that highlighted her long legs and a pair of black,strappy,heels. Her hair fell in perfect,dark,raven,curlsaround her face. She nervously fumbled with a pair of diamond drop earrings that she picked out of an ornate, Victorian style jewelry box that sat in front of her on the table. Her eyes glanced down at the velvet pouch that laid on the table next to the jewelry box. She picked it up in her hands and pulled the string on the pouch. Inside was a silver necklace with two intricate hearts that were interconnected. She turned the necklace over in her hands and watched as the light played across the two hearts and down the long, delicate, chain. She placed the necklace back down onto the table as thoughts raced through her mind. A single tear made its way down her face and fell onto the carved surface of the table. She was not sure she could go through with this. She wanted more than anything to be loved again and to feel protected. She had lost countless loved ones throughout her life and a piece of her heart had been broken off and gone with each and every one of them. The biggest piece of her heart had gone with her daughter, Ashley. And now others would eventually follow; Will, Henry, Big Guy, John, Kate. Even the man she loved, now mortal, Nikola Tesla, would inevitably perish as well. How could she give all of her heart again only knowing that it would break.

"Mom," a voice as beautiful and soft as a wind chime blowing in the wind called to her. She looked up into the mirror as she wiped another tear from her eye to see her daughter standing behind her.

"Ashley....." her voice sobbed and broke as she could not believe what she saw with her eyes. More tears escaped her eyes as she looked upon the beautiful, face of her daughter. Ashley radiated with an ethereal glow, dressed in a light, flowy, white, dress. Her crystal blue eyes shone brightly and her long , blonde, hair was the color of spun gold. She stood up from her table to face Ashley.

"Mom, do not cry. You deserve to be happy. Please be happy for me. Do not be afraid of love anymore."

"But....I....don't know how...and you are gone," Helen struggled hard to say as she looked up at her daughter with her right hand outstretched toward her.

"I am never truly gone. I exist in your heart and in your thoughts always." Ashley smiled warmly at her as she placed a hand over her mother's heart.

"How do I know what to do...I am frightened, Ashley." as she searched her daughter's eyes.

"Let your heart guide you and not your head. It will lead you to what you want the most," replied her daughter as Ashley placed the silver necklace in her mother's hand.

"Ashley..." Helen sobbed. It was the only word she could speak as the tears fell down her face.

"Good-bye, Mom." Ashley breathed as she disappeared into a misty veil that hung over the room.

Helen wiped the tears from her eyes as more replaced them just as quickly. She sat back down at the table and glanced down at the necklace in her hand. She slowly raised the necklace to her neck and clasped it closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. This is my third and last chapter for "Rain dance and Romance." Sorry for the delay on this chapter but I have been really busy as of late. Enjoy and reviews are always appreciated and welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Sanctuary characters. They are the product of their respective creators. **

**The poem "Falling Rain" is my creation. I hope you like it. **

**Slight spoilers for "The Five" and "Sleepers." **

**"Rain dance and Romance"**

Nikola sighed as he looked up at the dark void above him. The stars twinkled and shined brightly against the dark expanse that was the night sky. It enveloped the world in its embrace as the stars signified the hope and joy of the coming morning. The raindrops fell delicately on his face as he fiddled nervously with his long, slender, fingers. He brought his right hand to his slightly rain-soaked hair as he looked down upon the city below him. The city mirrored the sky with its dark areas and brilliant lights scattered throughout. He placed a hand on the cold, hard, stone of the wall as he twirled a silver coin with his other hand. the coin slowly spun as it danced in the air in front of him. A smile formed at the corners of his lips as he watched the coin float through the air.

Helen took in a deep breath as she placed her hand on the cold, hard, steel, door that separated her from the rooftop and Nikola. She smoothed the necklace that hung around her neck and slowly opened the door that lead to the rooftop. She was stunned by what she saw and felt her heart drumming rapidly in her chest. The rooftop had taken on a metamorphosis. The rooftop was not hard,grey-colored stones that were void of warmth and light any longer. they took on the warmth and pale golden color of the candles that surrounded the space as well as the deep red of the rose petals that lay strewn on the floor and atop the grey, stony, walls. A white table was set in the middle of the rooftop with two chairs and a candelabra in the center of the table as rose petals basked in the golden light of the candles. On an elegant silver tray were two wine glasses and an expensive bottle of red wine. Helen bit her lower lip nervously and smoothed her hair back from her face.

"Nikola..." Helen breathed as his name was the only thing she could manage to say as she saw him standing with his back turned by the far wall.

Nikola turned around elegantly as the silver coin he had been spinning dropped to the stone floor below.

"Helen Magnus. Lovely as ever." as he stepped toward her and bowed with a smirk.

Helen smiled and looked into his mesmerizing steel eyes. He looked amazingly handsome in his black suit, black vest, and silk, dark blue, cuffed shirt that she felt suddenly weak in the knees and stumbled closer to him. She rested her hands on the soft, dark, fabric of his suit coat as she sheepishly smiled up at him and bit her lip as she steadied herself.

"Well, Helen. It seems you are falling for me faster than I thought. It must be my magnetic personality."Nikola smiled as he helped steady her.

The silver necklace clung to Nikola's suit as she tried to straighten herself. Their lips were inches apart as they looked into each other's eyes. Both unsure. Both yearning for that kiss.

Nikola sighed and unfastened the necklace from his suit and motioned a hand toward the table.

"Would you like to take a seat my lady." Nikola said as he pulled the chair out for Helen before sitting down in the seat across from her.

Helen watched the warm, golden light dance across his handsome face as she tried to speak. She found it hard to form the words after their almost kiss. She looked down at the table and played with a red rose petal as she turned it over in her hands as she took in its beautiful fragrance.

"Why did you leave, Nikola. Why did you go...you could have stayed here with..." Helen 's words trailed off as a single tear streamed down her delicate face . The tear kept its secret as it hid among the raindrops that fell gently upon her face.

Nikola studied Helen for a minute as he fidgeted with the wine bottle in his hands and pulled off the cork. He poured the wine into the two glasses on the tray and slowly placed one in front of him as he floated the silver tray in the air toward Helen. Helen took the wine glass from the tray and tried to read Nikola's face as he let the tray float back down onto the tabletop. She could not read him. She wished she could.

"Helen, I had to go. I could not let you blame yourself any longer. You tried very hard to revamp me even though you knew it would not work. I went back to Serbia to collect my thoughts and to experiment with my newfound powers." He brought the glass to his lips and breathed in the sweet bouquet as he took a sip of the dark, red, liquid.

"You could have done that here. You could have stayed with...." Helen struggled as she glanced up at him.

"No, I could not have stayed here. Not then. I had to go. And I think you know that." Nikola said as he brought the glass to his lips.

Helen bit her lower lip and fiddled with her own glass as she placed it back on the table. She knew he was right. The truth hurt and her heart ached as it remembered the loneliness it had felt when he had left her all alone.

"The thing is...when I walked the streets of my hometown endlessly I realized something, Helen. I never wanted to be without you again. And now that I am mortal...I knew that I did not have many more chances to say what I really needed to say," Nikola glanced at her as he tried desperately to read her face.

"It is true, then. You do love me?" Helen responded as she searched his eyes and found a warmth hidden behind them.

"I have always loved you and I always will. I was serious that time in Rome in the catacombs and I meant every word."

Helen slowly moved her hand across the table and placed it gently on top of his as a tear fell from her eye as she looked at him. Nikola took her hand and brought it up to his lips and placed a kiss upon it.

"Would you care to dance with me." he said as he stood up from his chair and took her hand in his. Helen rose from her seat and followed Nikola to the dance floor that was set up and decorated with rose petals. She placed her arms around his neck and stared into his beautiful blue-grey eyes as she placed her head on his chest. She heard his heart beating fast as she drowned herself in the moment. It was only the two of them as they slowly swayed and time seemed to have stopped as they looked into each other's eyes. Nikola held his arms around her waist gently and protectively. He would never let her go again. She pulled herself closer and smiled up at him as she said, "The necklace. Where did you get it?"

"I found the necklace in a small shop in my hometown of Smiljian as I wandered the streets thinking about you. It symbolized my love for you and how close and interconnected we have always been. Two hearts. Two souls joined together as one, " Nikola smiled as he slowly twirled and dipped her in his arms. They both leaned in for the kiss as the rain started to fall heavier from the sky. Their cold, rain-soaked lips gently touched as they enjoyed the feel of the rain on their skin. Helen ran her fingers through his thick, dark, wet, hair as she deepened the kiss further. They both slowly pulled away as they caught their breath and looked into each other's eyes lovingly. Helen took his hand in hers and whispered "I love you," as she snuggled closer to his side with a warm smile.

"I told you the angels were jealous of your beauty," Nikola said as he squeezed her hand and whispered "I love you, too."

They walked toward the door hand in hand. Helen looked over her shoulder and smiled as she saw the ethereal figure of her daughter against the mistiness of the rain. She could see a smile on Ashley's face as well as happy tears that ran down as she vanished into the dark, night as a misty veil. Helen held Nikola closer and squeezed his hand as the door closed behind them.

"Falling Rain"

falling rain, falling rain,

it danced softly on my windowpane.

My tears echoing their sound with my heart filled with pain.

I need you. I need you now, my aching heart complained.

On and on the rain fell,

tears with dark secrets to tell.

I love you. I love. I love you.

The rain stopped as my heart did too,

it was then that I found you.


End file.
